gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 017
Shot (ショット, Shotto) is the 17th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Kurono is wearing his Gantz suit while screaming. He is pointing his X-gun forward while gripping the triggers. Synopsis Kurono shouts at the onion alien to bring it on, having just twisted the alien's arm. After moaning in pain for a moment, the creature shouts in his native language and uses his better arm to grab Kurono's skull in an attempt to crush it. Daring him to try, Kurono taunts the adult alien, causing him to shout some more. The former then activates his suit's left arm and slugs the alien hard in the stomach, and proceeds to punch him hard in the face, making him lose his grip on Kurono. Kurono holds nothing back and gives the onion alien a severe beat-down, all the while insulting him. Suddenly, the dad begins to talk in Japanese, saying that he'll give Kurono his green onions and begs for forgiveness. Kato regains consciousness at that moment and gets Kurono's attention. With the alien still begging for his life, Kato tells Kurono to stop, since it was their fault to begin with. Kurono asks Kato to repeat himself because he couldn't hear him the first time. Meanwhile, the onion alien is telling the hunters to take his green onions and asking for forgiveness. Kato, remembering that the child alien said the exact same thing before he died, begins crying and apologizes. At that moment, an arm holding a y-gun appears out of nowhere and goes for the alien. A triangular shaped projectile wraps itself around him and sticks itself into the ground, keeping the dad in place. Kurono is surprised to see this, and the arm's owner becomes visible along with the rest of its body. It is none other than Nishi, who was using a cloaking device of some sort. Kurono asks where he's been, and his response is that he was close by the entire time. Looking at the alien, he is relieved that they made it in time. He says to Kurono that he'll let him score the points for "this round" and tells him to shoot the alien with the gun he has. Kurono asks Nishi if he means the x-gun, and the middle school student confirms it. Kato in the meantime has lost consciousness as Kurono asks the boy what will happen to the alien if he fires. Nishi tells him to just shoot and pull both triggers. Pointing the gun at the onion alien, Kurono just stares at him for a moment. He again begins to ask what will happen if he shoots the alien and Nishi answers that he (the alien) will obviously die, which shocks Kurono. As they gaze at the alien, Nishi tells Kurono that he'd bet he'd love to see the alien die. Characters in Order of Appearance * Adult Onion Alien * Kei Kurono * Masaru Kato * Kid Onion Alien (flashback) * Hiroshi Hatanaka (flashback) * Joichiro Nishi Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters